Who said Jack couldn't love?
by starry-eyed-torchwood-lover
Summary: Jack/Gwen Gwen knows she loves jack, and rhys knows too. but will she admit it to jack and will he feel the same way. But first of all, does she have the guts to tell rhys that its over. angst/romance....but romance further on. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Who said Jack couldn't love?

**This is my second fanfic. And yes its about jack/gwen, gwack, jooper. whatever you want to call them(i personally prefer jooper, who ever thought that one up i sallute you!) if i get reviews i have a feeling i'l probably write lot more and alot faster so quick quick quick, get reviewing the story. lol any idea's are welcome and i love constructive critism and praiseas it inspires me, so hope you enjoy and anyone who is reading this, if you havent already plz read and review my other story 'the parent trap' .**

**I will be eternally greatful. **

**I recomend at the moment: passionpoet-Tension, and, kateg123-alone together. they are both really great xx**

_Jack can't love Gwen, its not who he is. If you get close to him he'll brake your heart. _The words stung in gwens ears with full force. _Jack can't love._

yes he can she told herself. He loves her and she wont believe any different. Especially when the words come from her ungrateful jealous and pigish boyfriend.She didn't know why she staye_d _by his side. She suposed it was because she felt guilty for what her lifestyle had put him through. But he still hadn't changed. Not even when the man he was throwing abuse and crap at was a man who had saved his life many times. Why was he saying this to her? To put her off? to make himself feel better? he had no idea and he didn't know who jack even was. 

He didn't know who the man underneath the hardcore exterior and the R.A.F coat was. Only gwen knew that man.And she was proud of it.

" I know what your thinking Gwen, I really do" Said Rhys.

"No you dont" gwen replied. " No you dont!" she said it the second time with much more force and volume.

"Dont you dare shout at me you ungrateful little cow!" Rhys screamed at the top of his voice, aswell as hauling a large glass in gwen's direction.

Gwen was frozen to the spot at his last action. She waited a bit, giving him time to apologise. But he didn't. He stood there looking like he was about to attack her.

"I've had enough of this Rhys, im going" gwen replied in a very quiet and calm voice. And with that she pulled out her phone and selected Jack's number.

"What are you doing?" Rhys asked, anger still pent up inside him.

"I'm getting out of your way so you can calm down a bit" Gwen stated still in her calm and controlling manner.

" Who are you phoning?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" She questioned.

"Yes it does now who?" As he said this he grabbed the phone off of her, knowing she wouldn't tell him. Just as he looked at who she was calling, jack had picked up his phone and answered it.

"Gwen, what is it, whats wrong?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell you whats fucking wrong, you bastard!Have you been fucking my girlfriend?"Rhys was screaming into the phone and straight into Jacks ear.

"You know this is quite homoerotic" Jack replied just to annoy the living daylights out of Rhys. He succeeded.

"How fucking dare you. Just stay away from my girlfriend ok." He had really lost it by now.

"Well i'd love to make things fine and dandy for you there but i'm afraid that's pretty impossible as i work with her but good to see you care for once." Jack was getting annoyed with him now and had to control himself from storming over there and knocking his lights out. oh yes...that would be very pleasurable.

"Look shit head just stay away from Gwen and don't you dare try anything with her" Rhys was no longer shouting but hissing his words with anger, he probably would have shouted the but due to lack of breath that was pretty hard.

" Look Rhys;don't jump to conclusions,dont bring me into your private problems and don't dare threaten me" Jack was calm but filled with authority.

Gwen grabbed the phone, apologized to Jack, screamed several swear words in welsh at Rhys then stormed out of the flat straight in the direction of the Hub.Straight in the direction of Jack.

**Sorry for the short chapter but im also working hard on my other story so my mind is split. I will update once i've done another chapter on my other story.**

**Please review and i will write more. xx Sorry if the language offended anyone but you got to admit, torchwood aint that clean lol xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok i'll try to keep up with this one, ive been a little caught up in my other one but ive had lots of reviews on this so i'll get cracking xx**

Jack pulled his ear away from the phone, shocked at what had just happened. He wasn't worried though, he'd heard Gwen and she seemed to be in control. She could look after herself, no matter how much he wanted to protect her from that PIG! He sat in silence for about 10 minutes before he raised from his seat and walked out of the office into the main part of the Hub, and down to where Tosh was manning the computers.

"You ok there Tosh?" Asked Jack pretending to be interested even though all he could think of was where Gwen had gone.

"Yeh fine thanks, but there's no rift activity what so ever.Hasn't been for ages, so I guess we've got the day off practically. Obviously not leaving as we need to be here incase anything go's off or...or..." Tosh trailed off, she was talking jibberish trying to disguise her attept at getting a day off work.

"Well i'm just waiting to see where Gwen's got to, I was just on the phone with her and she might be coming here. So when she gets here we could always go do something relaxing if you want. Beach, docks, ice cream?" Jack was smiling at Tosh. She couldn't lie very well and Jack could always tell what she was thinking. She laughed at him.

"I'll go get my coat" Said Jack.

"Great!" Said Tosh and Owen in unison. They looked at each other, Owen smiled and signalled over to where there coats were with his hands.

"Ladies first" Owen gestured. Tosh giggled then walked forward. Owen was extreamly close behind her and as she got to the rack to pull her coat off, Owen leant over her, his body pressing onto her's. A shiver went down her spine. She closed her eyes but flashed them back open as she heard the cog door swing open. It was Gwen.

"Hi" Gwen said simply, she ran up the stairs and straight into Jack's office. She was the only one who was allowed to do that. Anyone else would have had Jack lecturing them about personal space and privacy. But he never minded her walking in unexpected.

"Jack, im so so sorry about Rhys earlier, he was out of order and i've called him pretty much every evil name in the welsh language so I think he got the idea" Gwen laughed at what she had just said.

"No problem. I know Rhys can't always control his mouth, but where did he get the idea of...us from?" Jack asked. Gwen just shrugged her shoulders looking extreamly guilty. But whatwas there to feel guilty about. She hadn't done anything. Well she talked about him all the time, saying how brave he'd been and how gentle he can be and. well maybe that all had something to do with it. She never spent time with rhys talking about anything other than Jack. Rhys must have caught on that Gwen had feelings for him.

"I don't...I dont know" Gwen whispered. Jack didn't bekieve her. She must have been mentioning something about him to make Rhys think that.

"Gwen..." Jack paused mid sentence as he felt Gwen's lips crash into his. She had no idea at all what she was doing, she just knew that she had wanted to do it for a long time. Then she stopped and pulled away from him.

"What was that?" He murmured.

"I...I don't know" She replied. She stood with wide eyes glazed over. He just stared, wanting to feel the pressure of her soft lips on his again. God he was confuzed, but he felt so alive.

"Thats where he got the idea" Gwen stated. After studying Jack's expression she knew that he had liked it so had the courage to admit to him.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time and...and...he could tell. He could see our relationship falling but he wouldn't let go of me and I was scared of what he might do. But now im not and I don't know whats changed I just know that...when i'm with you, he doesn't scare me." Jack was astonished at how quickly and calmly she was opening up to him. She was drowning in her own fears but now she was letting them all out and he was so glad he was the one to be sharing them with her. Jack knew what he had to do because if he didn't do it now he would burst. So he moved forward and copied her actions as he pressed his lips hard upon hers. They were lost in the moment when they heard the big cog door open and feet clamber up the stairs furiously as the distant voices of Tosh and Owen told them to stop. The door flung open and Rhys stormed in with a gush of anger following him.

"I knew it you two timing bitch! And you, get your hands off of my girlfriend you arrogant bastard!" Rhys grabbed Gwen's arm and flung her accross the room, her head caught on the side of the table leaving her feeling dizzy but she climbed back open and screamed as Rhys' fist sunk into jacks face. But Jack just took it, and as Rhys went to hit him again, he lunged his hand forward but Jack caught it mid travel and twisted his arm around full turn. Rhys yelped in pain but Gwen just smiled. It served him right for picking a fight with Jack.

He fell to the floor and Jack being a respectable man, knowing that Gwen was stood watching, simply pulled Rhys up by his arm and stood him straight.

"Now I sugest you go home and get that sorted out. And never start a fight with me on my own ground!" He spoke calmly and assertively. He was in control unlike Rhys who could only raise his voice and lose his head.

Rhys regained stability and slowly turned around to face Gwen.

"Come on, your comin with me. NOW!" He yelled at Gwen but she just stood her ground.

"No" She whispered.

"You what?! Come here now we're going home!" He shouted back at her.

"No. She stays here." Said Jack, knowing that gwen was just too week to argue with Rhys. And with that, Rhys glared at the two of them, and then spun around to walk out of the door. He shoved Tosh and Owen, who had been stood there watching the whole display, out of the way and legged it down the stairs.

They all waited silently to hear th cog down open and close to let Rhys out and then they all turned around and faced each other. Gwen had got silent tears strolling down her face and she saw Jack's heart break to see her in pain. She ran towards him and fell into his arms as the tears that were once silent flooded out and she weeped. All Jack did was hold her and Owen and Tosh slowly crept out closing the door and leaving Jack and Gwen alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I haven't updated in a long time but i'm gunna do some more work on this one so it's not stood standing. Thanks to:**

**bad2wolf2mcgee, Perfect Pirate Captain, MythStar Black Dragon, Maethorwen of Atlantis, Lutherian, vixengreen and OneWhoSitsWithTurtles. And anyone else who reviewed. xx**

The next day Gwen woke up with a slight headache. She slowly started to remember what had happened the day before and sat up to look at her surroundings. Surely she wouldn't have gone back to the flat after Rhys' rant. No.

She looked around and saw the familiar appearance of the hub. All the computers were off and it was pretty much darkness. She saw a clock on the side of Tosh's desk and walked over. Her eyes went wide as she realised that it was only 3:30 am. She was awake and had no idea what to do. In fact, where was Jack? She looked up towards his office and saw light coming from the window.

She crept up the stairs and turned the handle ever so lightly. She looked over at his desk but he wasn't there. She turned to see his figure laid on the sofa at the other side of the room. She walked over and bent down. He didn't sleep he had told her. Maybe it was because he was lonely. Maybe knowing there was someone else in the hub calmed him. What she did next was something she hadn't chosen to do. She didn't know why she did it but she couldn't help it. She leant over and softly kissed him on his motionless, warm lips. He stirred slightly and she quickly pulled away.

She turned and headed for the door again when she heard his voice. _Shit_ she thought to herself.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked huskily.

"Erm...yeah, I was just...I was just checking" She stuttered.

"Checking what?" He raised an eyebrow. She blushed but she hoped he couldn't tell because of the darkness. She felt so strange. It was dark and she was at work in her boss's office because she just kissed him.

"Err...erm..."She coughed, choking on her words. He smiled, slightly amused at her actions. _Is she blushing?_ He thought to himself. God she looked so beautiful. He felt himself blush slightly too.

"You were checking on err." Jack said mockingly. She laughed at the awkwardness, and he joined in.

"No, I was just checking to see where you were. You left your light on." She lied, finally getting some words out at least. He just nodded his head, clearly knowing she was lying. He knew she was lying because he wasn't asleep when she kissed him. It actually took all of his strength not to kiss her back and let her know he was awake. She wouldn't have been able to deal with the embarrassment.

"Gwen..."Jack started "Do you...erm, do you want a drink?" He said. That wasn't what he was actually going to say but he had chickened out.

"Yeah, sure" She nodded her head at him. He smiled and got up. She was frozen to the spot and as he walked past her she felt his body brush against hers. A shiver went up her spine and she got goose bumps all over. God how did he make her feel like that by one tiny little touch. He amazed her. But what she didn't know was that she made him feel the exact same way.

"Coffee?" He called in from the kitchen. She jumped, she had got lost in her thoughts.

"Yeah please" She replied. She walked over to where he was stood in the kitchen. She was stood to the left of him. He turned to her to ask her a question but she already replied before he could talk.

"Two sugars" She said. He laughed slightly.

"You a mind reader?" He asked jokingly. She laughed too.

"No the question was just obvious when you had the sugar bowl in your hand" She said mockingly. He smiled at her before turning and finishing the drinks. She walked over to the sofa where she had once laid and sat down. He soon joined her and handed her one of the cups.

"So..." She started, but stopped and took a sip from her mug."A bit hectic eh?" She said.

He chuckled a bit and replied sarcastically "A bit? Whether you think it or not I actually do feel someone's fist in my face" He laughed. She scrunched up her nose and turned around to face him.

"I really am sorry. It was all my fault, I didn't want him to hurt you. I cant believe he came down here and did th-" She was shushed by Jack.

"It wasn't your fault, don't worry about it." He said calmly. She faintly smiled, maybe it was true but it didn't stop her feeling guilty. She received a shock expression from Jack as she drained off the last of her drink.

"What? I was thirsty."She exclaimed. He just smiled at her. She felt her insides melt. She blushed again but stood up quickly and headed for the kitchen so he didn't see. She felt his hands rest on her hip to stop her from moving.

"Are you blushing?" He smirked. He still had it.

"No" She replied quickly. He stood up and took the cup from her. His hands lingering over hers maybe longer than they needed to, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"I'll take that, you go get some rest, it's only early." He said calmly.

"I'm fine" She argued.

"Look, if you go to sleep now, you never know I might buy you a drink at the pub tomorrow, fancy it?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Are you bribing me Jack?" She asked playfully.

"Maybe." He said before scooping her up in his arms and laying her on the sofa. She squealed.

"Go to sleep" He said huskily. She hit him playfully on the arm, and then when he pretended that it hurt, yes he only pretended, she rubbed it carefully.

"Sorry" She whispered, but he laughed at her so she hit him again.

"Night" He said before bending down to kiss her lightly on her head. Just as he did she accidentally lifted her head and there lips met. Both were shocked but neither pulled away. They started to move there lips together and then they both deepened it at the same time. Gwen wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as there tongue's battled for dominance. She sat up and he slid his body in between her thighs. As the kiss became strong and passionate, Gwen wrapped her legs around his hips while still sat on the edge of the sofa. Jack pulled away for a breath and took in her swollen lips. He felt a lump in his throat as he saw her cute wide-eyed, but shocked look.

"Gwen...I'm...sor-" But before he could finish his sentence he felt gwen's lips smash into his again. It was much more hard and deep this time. _Oh my god Gwen! What are you doing kissing your boss! Stop it! Stop it! But he's so delicious and strong and sexy and...and god I bet he's amazing in bed! _Her eyes shot open and she mentally slapped herself for thinking those thoughts. _Stupid brain!! He's your boss and what about Rhys?_ She couldn't believe what her brain was thinking, but then again so was her heart. It was only her common sense that thought otherwise. _Who cares about Rhys or common sense, here, Jack Harkness, Cardiff's greatest sex bomb is right in front of you offering himself to you! Just enjoy! Take it, take it!!._

She couldn't resist any more. She Kissed him intensely. She snaked her arms around his next and they both let themselves get lost in the moment.

Maybe things were going to be ok for Gwen Cooper after all.

**Ok, so hope you enjoyed the update. Once again please review, and i'll update quicker. Please let me know if you like it.(or don't like it) lol xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so i'm updating all of my stories now and trying to get up to date. This is the tiniest chapter ever but I hope I will do for the time being as my mind has had a huge brain block. I'm just stuck on what to write. Hope you enjoy and thanks to anyone who reviewed. It is greatly appreciated. Please R&R**

The next morning Gwen felt rather sick as she woke up and realised where she was. She remembered what had happened the night before and although it had been...Great! She couldn't help feel queasy as she tried to find out what time it was and prayed desperately that Tosh, Owen and Ianto wern't already there.

"Hey, you awake" She heard Jack hush from behind her. She spun round and ended up bumping straight into him.

"Oh God, sorry" She said. She looked up into his eyes and saw him staring back into her. They both unintentionally leant forward and there lips connected in a soft but passionate kiss. They stayed there for ages until Jack pulled away, but only centimetres. Gwen could still feel his warm breath on her cheek. He gave her a small warm smile and she gave him one back. He moved forward and placed a small soft kiss on her cheek, then another on the crook of her neck, and another on her shoulder. He rested there for several minutes and Gwen's eyes closed at the pleasure.

"Thankyou" She whispered to him.

"What for?" Jack asked. He pulled back slightly to see her face.

"For making me realise that I deserved better than Rhys. For making me realise that I wanted someone better than Rhys. And for making me realise that it was someone else that I longed to be with."She finished. A tear crept into the corner of her eye and as it surfaced Jack pulled her into a heart stopping hug. She gasped as she felt his lips press ever so lightly against her cheek. She pulled back before smiling faintly at him.

"Where's my shoes?" She asked Jack.

"Over by the cupboard" He replied simply. She grabbed her shoes, slipped them on and then headed for the ladder.

"See you in a minute" She said softly and then she climbed the ladder and disappeared. Jack sighed and then got changed and followed her up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
